Stolen Wings
by Tokyo Tea
Summary: Alec doesn't have many options left and has even less time to live. Will Magnus become the means to an end? Post CoG.
1. Submergence

Stolen Wings

* * *

_"Angels come to help and guide us in as many guises as there are people who need their assistance. Sometimes we see their ethereal, heavenly shadow, bright with light and radiance. Sometimes we only feel their nearness or hear their whisper. And sometimes they look no different from ourselves..." - Eileen Elias Freeman_

* * *

The first thing Alec noticed about the forest was the stench. It smelled like gasoline and sulfur. The corner of his lips curled in disgust.

"Well, this was a brilliant idea," Jace bit down as he stepped into the swampy river. The water was surprisingly deep, sloshing above his knees. It was thick and cold like sludge. Slime coated the surface of the water.

Isabelle followed after him, bunching and rolling the folds of her skirt into her fists. She released a sigh. "I'll tell you one thing, this is the last time I get directions from Meliorn," she grimaced. "At this rate, we'll arrive at the Festival of Lights with our clothes sopping wet."

"That's _if_ we get there," Jace said. "Choosing to follow directions from Meliorn was about as good of an idea as choosing to follow cooking directions from a water sprite."

"Hey!" Isabelle exclaimed. Though he stood behind her, Alec could tell by his sister's inflection the blood was rushing to her face. He couldn't help but smile, remembering her disastrous peanut-fish stew concoction. "You should be thanking me for the fact that I even decided to extend Meliorn's invitation. He didn't have to invite you."

"Don't flatter yourself." Jace said. "You should be honored to have two, plausible young men such as ourselves escorting you, isn't that right, Alec?"

Isabelle scoffed. "Funny."

"Leave it to the Fair Folk to decide to host the Festival of Lights in the middle of this place," Alec said.

"It's tradition. The Festival of Lights are always held outside the Seelie Court," Isabelle replied. "Usually in an enchanted forest like this one."

"An enchanted forest?" Jace replied. "For all we know we could've been walking in circles. Great. The magnificent Lightwoods destroy the evil-overlord only to be thwarted by directions from an insect."

Isabelle glowered. "Meliorn is a respectable knight of the Seelie Court."

"Stop it you two," Alec said. "The invitation he gave us was genuine. As long as one of us still holds on to the invitation, the forest won't have effect on us. We just have to accept the fact that we're lost."

"Or we could accept the fact that we were all invited for their entertainment. They could be laughing at us from behind those trees, for all we know," said Jace.

Isabelle shot back a response in return, but Alec wasn't paying attention. He thought it before, but now he was certain. There was something suspicious about this river they were crossing.

"Get out of the water," Alec said suddenly.

Jace turned around. "What is it?"

"There's something in the water."

Isabelle asked, "A demon?"

"If it was a demon, we all would've sensed it by now," Jace said. Nevertheless, he withdrew his stele.

"No," Alec said. Hesitantly, he pressed his palm against his shoulder. He felt a sudden, sharp pain like a hot needle had pricked him. The pain dug deeper. "It's not that," he grimaced.

"Are you hurt?" Isabelle asked.

"No," he said, though he didn't move his hand from his shoulder. It didn't take long before Alec remembered what was there. It was the Alliance rune. The same one that bound him to Magnus Bane. "Just get out of the water."

Jace and Isabelle watched him. Neither one moved.

"I said _go_!"

Jace grabbed Isabelle's wrist so she was the closer one to the edge of the bank. She forced herself to climb to shore. Gravel crunched beneath her boots.

Now it was only Jace in the river with him. "Alec, let's go." He had one knee raised above the bank when he turned around to see Alec was left standing in the river.

When Alec didn't move, Jace paused. He reached towards him, and froze, seeing Alec clearly under the night sky, casting specks of icy, white flames from the stars over him.

That's when Jace noticed the two, spindly white fingers, like cobwebs wrapped around Alec's legs.

Alec flexed his right hand open, before clenching his fingers into a fist. He looked down, realizing his grip was slipping. His body was stiff. He could no longer feel his hands. His arms dropped to his sides, too numb to keep them raised. The rune engraved into his shoulder, though faded, was throbbing.

Jace scrambled back into the river, shouting Alec's name, though he could barely hear as if the voice were coming from underwater.

Then, Alec plunged into the river. He was pulled deeper into the water as if the bottom of the river had cracked and opened into a sea of endless, black water. He couldn't move. His body was paralyzed, useless, as if he were being dragged into a drugged sleep.

Someone was holding onto him, caressing his arms. The two, spindly white fingers from before had tied themselves around his shoulders. A slender body was pressed against his. _"It's been too long, but I knew you would come," _a feminine voice released into his ear, smooth and melodic like silver wind chimes. Its fingers drew close to his jaw, and it stroked his cheek. _"I've been waiting."_

Alec thrashed his head back. Despite fighting against his numbed body, he managed to draw enough strength to drag his elbow out in front of him and direct a sharp jab behind him. He kicked towards the surface, but the voice behind him shrieked, as if those silver wind chimes had shattered.

His wrist was grabbed fiercely, holding him down from breaking the surface. He couldn't breathe. His throat constricted.

"_You're struggling, I can see. Let me help you," _the voice sung.

His lungs were heavy, and his ribcage was tight. He felt the icy fingers grip his chest. She touched the base of his neck. As if a soft, blue velvet wrapped around him, his world faded around him.

She whispered soothingly, _"You won't have to worry about anything, anymore, Magnus Bane."_

_***_

When Alec stirred, he was lying on his side on cold rocks, eroded smooth by water over time. He dragged himself to his knees. His head was killing him. Wincing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and when he opened his eyes, he was startled to see a tall, slender woman kneeling over him. She stood back when Alec rose.

Her hair was as fine as moss, and her eyes ice blue like broken glass shimmered when she narrowed them. "You smell vaguely of his scent. You even have a familiar touch, but I've made a terrible mistake," the woman said, "You're not him."

Alec grit his teeth, trying to suppress evidence of his headache. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"My name is not important to the likes of a human like yourself. I'm the water nymph of this river. When I felt you enter, I thought I knew you. But I was wrong. You're not Magnus Bane. Why, I wonder, do you reek of his magic, then?"

The alliance rune, Alec thought. Even though it was faded, there was an everlasting residual remark in the form of a scar on his shoulder. It was probably enough for this water nymph to sense traces of his magic.

"I know Magnus Bane," Alec replied, "He helped us fight a battle not so long ago."

The water nymph cackled.

Alec glowered.

"You expect me to believe my darling, Magnus gave _you_ his assistance?"

"He's done so on more than one occasion."

"You must be wealthy. With all that help, I'm certain it came with a heavy price."

"He offered," Alec replied, "Free of charge."

Her facial expression went still. "I see."

Once Alec was steady on his feet, he took a quick scan of his surroundings. He was in a cavern. A pool of water rippled softly by the mouth of the caverns. It appeared going through that water was the only entrance into and out of his cavern.

He made his way towards the water, when the water nymph stopped him. She thrust her body in front him, blocking his way to the entrance. "And _what_ exactly are _you_ to him?"

There was a hint of threatening venom in her voice. Her teeth were bared as if prepared to bite him, but she lacked the fangs of a vampire. Her complexion was flawless.

Alec replied. "I'll spread the word you were looking for him."

"I've not just been looking for him," she spat, "I've been waiting for him for the past 300 years for him to show his face like he promised, and what does he do? Abandons me. He abandons me at this river after he confessed his love for me!"

"_Confessed his love?_"

"Did you think I always used to be a nymph?" she glowered, a playful smile on her face. "At one time, I was a cherished fairy of the Seelie Court, one of the Queen's maids. Then I met _him_ – a warlock. We fell in love. He promised he'd wait for me by this river to take me away with him. I waited and waited until My Queen concluded I was more loyal to one of the Lilith Children than to her! And do you know what she did? She bound me. An outcast fairy of the Seelie Court, bound to this river."

What Alec wanted to say was that he pitied her – not really – but he had to leave this place. He'd tell Magnus Bane that she was still waiting for him. Instead, he said nothing. After all, she hadn't listened the first time he tried.

Her lips thinned, and she stepped closer. "You're Nephilim."

The words came forth raspy and slurred. For a moment, Alec swore she had said instead 'you're in-love-with-him'. He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I said you're 'Nephilim'," she repeated. "Did I stutter?"

"I…no, I'm sorry, "Alec stumbled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means I understand," she said. There was a proud sense of accomplishment in her voice. Her shoulders straightened. "Because you're Nephilim, my poor Magnus is somehow indebted to your kind. I mean, with him being a _Downworlder_ and everything – as your people say, he obviously owes you more than one favor for more than one screw up. I wouldn't but it pass him to get himself in such a pathetic situation."

Alec could not resist but stare, lips slightly parted in astonishment. The nerve of this water nymph, speaking freely about anyone at her limited discretion. It was like jabbing a knife blindfolded, not caring at the moment if you hit your ally or your enemy. If she took down enough allies, surely she'd eliminate her enemy.

"That's not true," Alec said, before he could stop himself, "Magnus is a friend to the Nephilim."

"For a price, Magnus would be a friend to anyone, even you. It's unfortunate that price is an apparent un-repaid debt."

"Was Magnus indebted to you?"

"Love has no price!" the water nymph shrieked. "Unless…," she became startling calm. "He loves you," she whispered. She repeated it as if the words did not sound right on her lips, "He loves you."

Alec said nothing.

She cupped a hand across her mouth, and closed her eyes. "Now I understand," she said. When her eyes opened, a glower followed behind them, like cold embers sparking fire. "Obviously, my darling Magnus is confused. It's been so long he's been without my love he's trying to fill that emptiness with a Nephilim unworthy of his devotion."

_She's absolutely crazy_. Alec thought. At first he decided against saying anything at all, but the words slipped from his mouth. "You're crazy."

"Do you love him?" the water nymph said, ignoring him.

Alec hesitated, but it wasn't because he doubted his feelings for Magnus. No, it was far from that. He was unsure of what the consequences would be at this point if he were to confess his true feelings. He closed his eyes, imaging what Jace would do, defending Clary.

"All right," he said finally, "I love him."

She stumbled back abruptly, as if his own words stung her. "Then it's true," she said. "No wonder you carried that familiarity on your skin and it's in your blood too. He's shared a part of himself with you."

Alec touched the part of his shoulder scarred by the rune. The slightest trace of it must still bound himself to Magnus, and this water nymph must have sensed that.

"Yes, you idiotic Nephilim. I know of the Alliance Runes passed down by Valentine's daughter and the fact that my Magnus bound himself to a Nephilim. I may be a water nymph, but I still hear stories from the Fair Folk, at least those stories I happen to overhear by the river's edge. Faeries love to gossip. I now realize who that Nephilim was…" she breathed, as if a sense of relief washed over her, "Alec Lightwood."

The water nymph suddenly raised her head. "You have loyal friends. I see they're still trying to rescue you. It's nearly morning. How annoying." She plucked a white, lotus flower from her hair and tossed into the pool of water behind her. "Take a look."

Alec approached the water and peered down. Like a mirror reflecting the surface, he saw rippled glimpses of Jace and Isabelle talking to Meliorn, who apparently had joined them. He seemed to be explaining something. The scene quickly faded back to dark water.

"Take me back to them," Alec demanded. "They need to know I'm okay."

"Under one condition," the water nymph replied, a grin teased the edge of her lips. "Look at me."

Alec turned briefly, breathless when the water nymph pressed her lips to his. A sweet liquid was in her mouth that trickled into Alec's mouth and down his throat like nectar. He pulled back in shock.

"Poison," she explained. "You may leave whenever you'd like, but once you do, you have until the full moon to bring Magnus to me…understand?"

"The full moon? That's in three days."

The water nymph smiled, "Then we understand each other."

"What happens if I don't bring Magnus back?" Alec asked.

"Then I won't be able to remove the poison from your body. Don't even think about coming here alone either, or I'll allow the poison to run its course. You may be feeling a little nauseous till then, but during the full moon is when my poison truly activates its full potential."

"What will happen if I do bring Magnus to you?"

"I'll exact my revenge. It's his fault and my love for him that bound me to this infernal river. I'm going to kill him. In return, I'll remove the poison from your body. I should mention my poison is unique in that my antidote cannot be recreated. No length of magic outside my own will cure you, even that of a warlocks."

"How do I know you won't kill us both?"

"I may be a water nymph, but I'm still part of the Fair Folk. We never lie. I promised you an antidote under these circumstances, and I won't go back on my word. Don't worry. I'll save your pathetic life. It'll be enough to satisfy me knowing that it was I who made you alone in this world, just as I have suffered."

"Do you expect me to agree to any of this?!"

"I except you to do something," she said, amused, "I'm curious to see what that will be."

Alec fought back the urge to slam his fist into her face. Instead, he closed his eyes and dove into the water. The last sound he heard was the echo of her laughter.

* * *

_A/N: Please review, thanks!_


	2. Wires and Steel

Stolen Wings

* * *

"_When babies look beyond you and giggle, maybe they're seeing angels." - Eileen Elias Freeman_

* * *

Clary swung her legs back so her sneakers were resting on the frame of the stool. She propped her elbows against the counter and leaned forward. "Move the left side up more," Clary said, tilting her head. She rested her arm against the surface of the counter, watching as Luke raised the frame.

She stopped him. "Hold it."

"You sure?"

"It's perfect."

Luke hammered the final nail into place. He hung the frame cautiously on the wall, and stepped back.

It was Alicante. Clary recognized Angel Square immediately. Orange flowers curled from elaborate pottery planted beside the tall buildings. The fountain bubbled in the center. She smiled, admiring her mom's latest piece of artwork.

The dining room smelled of sweet dough and hazelnuts. She picked up the other half of her honey-dipped doughnut and bit into it.

Luke grabbed his cup of coffee, probably cold by now. He took a sip and inhaled softly as if he were about to say something when he was cut off by Clary's cell phone ringing at the far end of the counter.

She swallowed quickly and reached for it. It was a call coming from within Brooklyn, but Clary didn't recognize the number. She hesitated.

Luke was watching, curious. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," said Clary, shaking her head. She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Clary, it's Alec. Are you alone?"_

_Alec?_ "No, I'm with Luke," she said. Luke glanced up at his name, or maybe he had heard the slight shock of surprise in her voice. Alec never called her. "Why?"

"_Can you meet me at the platform station of Hamilton Parkway? That's not too far from where you are, is it?"_

"No, I can be there in about twenty minutes."

"_Great. Don't tell anyone you're coming here to meet me. Not even Luke."_

"Um…okay, I won't. Is everything fine?"

"_Yeah," he whispered. "I'll be waiting for you here."_

He hung up.

A subway train screeched to a stop behind him. He stepped back. People crammed into the emptying train. Alec walked towards the nearest bench and sat down, waiting. The platform glistened under the florescent lights.

It was early winter and the weather outside felt brisk and cool, but in the underground subways, it was dank and clammy. The smell of sweat and vinegar soaked the air.

Alec tugged the sleeves of his jacket over his wrists. His elbows lay flat against his knees and he leaned his head to the side, watching the advertisement slides across an electronic screen shift up every few seconds.

The last screen read: "You mocha me happy," featuring a plastic chocolate colored cup topped with cream and more chocolate. Scrolled across the cup in white was "McCafe", and in the corner the apparent infamous logo consisting of a misshapen yellow 'M'. Alec quickly came to associate the symbol as a universal icon representing 24-hour fast food service – possibly one of his favorite mundane inventions.

This next screen was a fashion ad for Dolce and Gabbana. A tall man posed against a white background dressed in a velour black coat, buttoned down revealing an embroidered white, long sleeve shirt. Alec blinked suddenly, imagining Magnus wearing such ridiculous, high-fashion. It wasn't difficult to imagine…especially if he were to wear those low-waist trousers.

He felt the heat flush his cheeks. Immediately, he closed his eyes and looked away, startled to see a woman sit next to him. She looked up and a light smile rose to his lips when he turned, but she didn't see him, of course. A weak glamour surrounded him that kept him hidden. He wanted the confidentiality of remaining unseen from mundane eyes.

The woman lifted a baby carrier basket onto the bench between them. Inside, Alec saw a baby chewing on a pacifier chain hanging from the carrier bar.

Soft, plastic ladybugs and blossoms covered the toy chain. Suddenly, the chain fell from the baby's hands then and dangled limply away.

Alec watched the baby feebly try to reach for its toy.

The woman opposite him, whom Alec could only assume was his mother, wetted her finger to turn the next page of her magazine. Even when the baby began to fuss and whimper, she turned the next page, casting a cursory glance at her child.

Outstretching his arm, Alec ran his fingers across the length of the pacifier chain, within the baby's reach. The sleeve of his jacket must have brushed against the baby's nose, because it sneezed. Grabbing the pacifier chain, it chewed contently on it again, but Alec could see the baby seemed to be staring at something else. If Alec didn't know any better, he could've sworn it was him, though it wasn't possible. Yet even when he moved away, the baby's eyes followed him. Suddenly, the baby dropped the pacifier chain entirely and made a playful, gurgling sound. It reached two, chubby arms towards Alec and cooed.

The mother stood up then. She slapped her magazine shut and leaned over the baby carrier. She glanced aside, staring directly at Alec. "Sweetie," she said calmingly, switching her attention back to her child. For a moment, she stood there, staring at him, but Alec knew by the way her eyes didn't focus on him, she saw straight pass him. She tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" she asked, lifting the baby carrier in her arm. She moved toward the incoming train as it screeched to a stop.

He often heard the younger you were, the more aware you were to the spirits around you. Maybe that was why babies sometimes seemed to laugh when nothing else was around them.

As Alec stared to watch her leave, he caught from the corner of his eye Clary standing nearby, looking around. He stood to approach her.

"Alec!" she spun around as soon as she saw him.

He slid the hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Thanks for coming on short notice."

"No problem," she said. There was a hint of concern in her voice. Alec didn't blame her. This was unlike him. "Are you alone?"

"Yes. I had a favor to ask," he started.

"Oh?"

"Let's sit over here," Alec said, leading Clary to the bench. He stooped over, knitting his fingers together. "I don't know the extent of your…abilities. But if the situation was desperate enough," he began "Could you create a rune capable of curing something?"

"You're asking me if I can create a healing rune? What about an _iratze –,_"

"That's not enough," he said, "Could you create another? Say if someone was ill, could you cure that?"

"You couldn't have asked me this over the phone?" Clary looked down and hesitated. "Sorry, it's just I don't know. I can try. But it depends." When she met Alec's gaze, her eyes were frozen. "Who's sick?

"Last night," he told her. "Don't be alarmed. I was poisoned. I have maybe three days."

Clary's breath caught. "How did it happen?"

"That's not important. I need to know if you can remove the poison. I brought my stele."

"Of course it's important. Do your parents know? Does Isabelle or Jace know? What about Magnus? Does _he_ know?"

"_No!_ There's nothing he can do!" Alec raked his fingers through his hair. "You can't mention this to him. You can't mention this to anyone. Swear on it."

"Okay, okay, I promise."

"Swear on it, Clary."

"Alec...."

"Please."

Clary stared at him. "Alec, you have to tell someone."

"I know. I'm telling _you_."

"That's not enough. What if I can't help you?"

"Then I doubt anyone else will."

"Surely a warlock's magic can help…Magnus!" she cried out. "He'll know what to do! I'm sure of it."

"No, he won't. It's a type of faerie venom. Not even the most powerful warlock could create an antidote for it. But I thought with you, it might be different. Please, Clary. Swear you won't tell."

"Fine!" Clary shouted in a desperate sigh. "I swear on the Angel I won't tell anyone."

Her eyes widened suddenly. She drew a hand to her heart and paused. "What was that? I felt…"

"Is this your first time as Nephilim that you've sworn on something?" Alec asked. A slight part of him felt guilty. "You won't be able to go back on that promise now," Alec explained. "It could stop your heart – Clary, I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do.

There's only one other way I can receive that antidote if you can't remove this poison. And that's if I give up Magnus's life…I can't do that. I can't. If anyone else finds out…Clary, not you, not Jace, or Isabelle, but if anyone else from the Clave found out, they'd trade the life of a Downworlder for one of theirs in a heartbeat. It doesn't matter that there's peace now between us. They'd do it. They hide it now, but hate in them runs deep. Past feelings aren't forgotten so easily."

"Give me your stele," Clary said finally.

"Wait, people can still see you," Alec told her, withdrawing his stele. "You'll need a stealth rune to hide you from the others. Hold out your arm."

Clary stuck out her arm, waiting as Alec skillfully sketched the rune into her wrist. "There," he said. He handed Clary his stele. "Now it's your turn."

She accepted his stele, but held it hesitantly in her hand. Slowly, she closed her eyes and concentrated, muttering phrases under her breath Alec couldn't quite hear.

He didn't interrupt her. When she looked at him again, she didn't look pleased. "I don't know if this will work," she began. "I'm going to try this rune…_cleanse_. It's the only image coming to mind right now. It might not work against this type of poison."

"Try it," Alec said, removing his jacket. He was wearing a thin, black t-shirt.

Clary held his wrist and pulled his arm towards her. Carefully, she began marking Alec with his stele. She lacked the grace of a skilled Shadowhunter, and he winced. "Not so hard."

"Sorry…," she muttered. When she was finished, she lowered his stele.

Alec pulled back on his jacket. A part of him expected nothing to happen. Unexpectedly, he staggered to his feet.

Clary stood with him. "How do you feel?"

Alec's chest suddenly heaved. He blindly gripped the edge of the bench. Leaning over, he began to cough and spasm. The fit lasted several minutes, leaving Alec exhausted at the end. His exhaustion was forgotten however when he pulled his hand away from his mouth. A thick, warm liquid had drenched his jacket sleeve and palm, running slowly through his fingers and falling in small droplets to the floor below.

It was blood.

He noticed the stele in Clary's hand was trembling. His tongue felt like glue against his mouth. "…Clary." His eyes kept blurring out her figure. He squinted, trying to keep focused…trying to keep himself conscious.

"Hang on –,"

Alec snatched her shoulder, half stopping her and half supporting his weight against hers. "Don't take me anywhere…" he said. But before he could finish, he collapsed, faintly aware of Clary calling for him before finally, he blacked out.

***

A weak cough broke apart his lips.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty. About time you woke up."

Alec's eyes flew open. He shut them harshly as if the panel of sunlight shining through the window overhead blinded him. Suddenly it hit him who was standing over him. It was Magnus. Startled, Alec pushed his body upright. He was oddly surprised to find his jacket removed and his hands washed clean of blood. "What did you call me?" he asked, slightly disgusted.

Magnus stared at him. An amused grin soon appeared on his face. "Your lack of knowledge regarding mundane folklore still astounds me."

"And what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded. "Where's Clary?"

"Ah, yes. Clary. Well, you see, after she brought you here still knocked unconscious, she simply abandoned you soon after, saying she had to go and it was urgent. She didn't tell me why or where she was going, just that you weren't feeling well and she hoped I'd look after you. As for what the _hell_ you are _doing_ here, you happen to be in my house."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it…where's my jacket?" Alec said. He waited for Magnus to say it was hanging across a chair somewhere. Instead, he shrugged. "Don't expect me to know anything about it. You're more than welcome to help yourself to one of mine, however."

That confirmed his thoughts. Alec shook his head. Clary must've taken it. She washed all traces of blood before dropping him off at Magnus's.

"A lost jacket. Sounds like your day has been off to a disastrous start," he said mockingly, after Alec remained silent.

"You have no idea."

"You can gladly raid my closet for one of mine to borrow…except the blue and gold one. That's my favorite. Well, enough about that. I think your wellbeing far surpasses that of a jacket. Clary informs me you've told her you've been feeling ill lately."

"She just assumed that because I passed out in the subway earlier."

"Is that so? Overexerting yourself lately?"

Alec shrugged.

"You look flushed. Let me check your pulse."

Magnus wrapped his fingers around his wrist and squeezed gently. He waited briefly. His brow creased in concern.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked.

Still holding Alec's wrist, he lifted his other hand and brushed two fingers across his throat. Alec leaned back. The base of his neck pressed against the back of the sofa. Magnus pressed his fingers touched still to his throat. "I'm having a hard time finding your pulse," he said.

Alec closed his eyes. "What about now?"

He nodded. "I can feel it now. It feels weak."

"I was unconscious for nearly an hour."

"That itself concerns me."

Alec dragged himself to his feet. He was about to say it was nothing to worry about when he heard the phone ring.

Magnus drew back. Striding across the room, he grabbed his phone hanging hooked against the wall and glanced at the caller id. An annoyed look crossed his face. He dragged the phone off the receiver and answered...

"The phone line you have just dialed is currently under investigation on a warrant issued by the Attorney General of Canada. To facilitate our investigation, we would appreciate you leaving your name, number, a brief message, and any affiliations you may have made now, or in the past, with communist or terrorist organizations. Thank you."

"_Can you be serious?!"_ Isabelle shot back. _"Magnus, is Alec with you? I just talked to Clary, and she told me he was here."_

Magnus drew the phone back from his ear. "It's your sister."

Alec grabbed it from him. The sudden movement hurrying from one end of the room to the other made his head spin. "Izzy," he said. He pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth, trying to steady himself. It sounded like he was slurring. "It's me."

"_Alec?"_

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Her voice was shaking. It was barely noticeable, but Alec caught it. _"You've been gone all morning. What's going on?"_

"Nothing," Alec replied, his voice still. "Why?"

"_Since last night, you haven't been acting like yourself."_

"You haven't even seen me today."

"_That's exactly it. After last night, you've barely talked to us."_

"What else do you want me tell you?"

"_Maybe the reason why you aren't here with Mom, Dad, me and Jace. We're going out to lunch together as a family before the party tonight."_

"There's going to be a party?"

"_In Idris."_ Isabelle paused. _"Aren't you…don't you know what today is?"_

There was murmuring in the background. Alec picked up on his mother's voice.

Suddenly, it struck him. "Today's your birthday," he said finally.

"_Losing track of the days, are we?"_ Isabelle laughed, butAlec knew she was hurt that he had even for a moment, he had forgotten. As vain as she was, Isabelle didn't care much for celebrations honoring herself. This would be the first birthday without Max. What he knew his sister wanted was to spend today with what family she had left.

"Forgetting your own sister's birthday?" Magnus whispered behind his back. "Nice work."

"Shut up," Alec spun around.

"_What?"_

"Not you, Izzy!" Alec shouted back into the phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and grimaced. "I was talking to Magnus. Listen, I'm sorry I wasn't around this morning."

"_Have you been with Magnus this whole time?"_

"No, I just stopped by."

Magnus whispered behind him. "By 'stopped by' you mean unconscious in Clary's arms."

Alec whipped back around and glared at him. "Where are you right now?" he asked Isabelle. "I'm just about to leave."

"_We're eating at the Basin Sunrise in an hour. Can you meet us then?"_

"I'll be there," Alec promised her.

"_All right."_

The phone line remained open for a few, brief seconds before Isabelle hung up.

"Not even a 'Happy Birthday'?" Magnus said.

"Do you have to eavesdrop?!" Alec snapped. He slammed the phone against the receiver. He pivoted around prepared to storm out when he realized Magnus was standing in his way. He stepped aside to his left, and Magnus mirrored his movements, blocking him. "Something's different about you today, I have to admit. I'd like to hear about it, if something's happened."

"Nothing's happened!" Alec shouted. He shoved Magnus aside – not hard – before opening the front door. His hand rested over the handle and stopped. "I should go," he said quietly. "I'm sorry…since I've gotten here, I've felt like my head's going to explode and that at any moment I could lose it all, and I've been taking it out on you…I really don't think we should be around each other for a while."

Magnus kept silent for a time. Before Alec opened the door, he stopped him. "It's cold out there, and you're wearing _that_," he gestured at Alec's thin t-shit and torn jeans. "At least borrow a jacket."

Alec told him. "I'd rather not."

"Why not? You'll see me tonight. Give it back then. Or does this mean I'm not welcome tonight any longer? If so, tell me if you don't want me there."

"Come if you want." He didn't mean for his voice to sound so cold, but the words spat out like a razor cutting across shattered ice. "Don't expect to see me there." Alec didn't look at him. He closed his eyes, shutting the door softly behind him and left without looking back.

The ground felt hard. He strained to hear his own footsteps fall in front of him as he walked beneath the leaden sky. He tilted his head back and looked at the sky. A bitter, white sprinkle fell down on him like cold lips kissing his cheeks.

It was so cold outside, Alec thought, but all he could feel was warmth, like a fire burning beneath his skin, begging to be soothed. He grit his teeth, wanting to scream and curse, but instead, that fire faded away.

…and all he felt was numb.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks everyone for such lovely reviews last time! They really made me smile! Seriously, if you're a writer, you know how exciting it is when other people read your stories. I hope this chapter didn't dissapoint. Please review, and thanks! :)_


	3. Bittersweet Birthday

Stolen Wings

* * *

"_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone." - George Elliot_

* * *

Shadowhunters knew how to have a good time.

One minute they were having a casual lunch at a chic café in New York City. The next, they were drinking, laughing and dancing under the night sky beneath the glamorous veil of witchlight.

The stage was illuminated with colored lights and smoke, like a painted blur that made Alec dizzy. He closed his eyes, and turned to see a tall figure perched elegantly against the stairwell, away from all the noise and celebration. It was quiet here. Even the icy whisper of wind between the metal bars running along the stairwell could be heard.

"Everyone is looking for you," Alec said, remaining at the bottom of the stairwell. His palm rested against the metal railing. When Isabelle didn't even look at him, he approached her.

"I must be a horrible person," she said, as Alec neared. "Mom and Dad thought it would be a good idea to throw a party together like this for me…and here I am not even celebrating."

Gloss glistened behind the darks of her eyes. Some makeup was matted around them. She rubbed the length of her finger across the bottom of her eye, smoothing out the rubbing eyeliner.

Isabelle inhaled shakily. "This is pathetic."

"It's not," Alec told her. This was a side of Isabelle she never let show. It was like watching wood running under water. Free, yet strong, never to break apart until its strength wore so thin it shattered. "Being back here brings back a lot of memories."

"I can't help myself from remembering…," Isabelle said. "He was murdered…and he was so young. I was there. Why wasn't I with him when he needed me? I wasn't there when it most mattered!"

"Don't you dare blame yourself," Alec said. "Besides, I don't think he would have wanted to see his older sister up here alone during the one night she should be having a good time."

Isabelle didn't say anything.

"I have something for you," Alec said finally.

She turned to face him, and Alec handed her a wrapped package. A green ribbon tied neatly around it.

A faint smile crossed her lips and her eyes softened. "Thanks," she said. There was a genuine hint of surprise in her voice. She saw the shimmer of a blue crystal and pulled the silver chain and carved crystal from the box.

"A Fenix Necklace," Alec explained. "It's a spell-storing necklace."

"I've never heard of anything like it."

"It appears normal to us, but looking directly at it can blind and paralyze a demon momentarily. And it all comes packaged in a fashionable little necklace."

"How did you get it?"

"I had a little help," Alec attempted to smile, but it faltered. Magnus had helped make it for him specifically knowing it was for Isabelle. All he said instead was, "Happy Birthday."

"You didn't have to," Isabelle said, but she wrapped the silver chain around her fingers and clutched the blue crystal. "I wanted to tell you something…you know. About what happened last night?"

Alec had a clear idea of what she meant, but he brushed it off lightly. "What?"

"Don't scare me like that again."

"Izzy, stop it. You've already –,"

"No, let me finish. When you disappeared, Jace and I...we both panicked. We didn't know what to do. I thought we almost lost you last night…and…I don't know what I would have done if we had. I realize what we are. We're warriors. Every day we exist, we live knowing it could be our last. I can live knowing it could be mine. But I can't imagine losing anyone else again. You're my brother. I've already lost one. I don't want to lose another."

Alec replied. He felt suddenly exhausted. "You worry too much. It's not like you. And besides, everything is going to be all right now," he nodded downstairs. "Come down?"

"Can you help me tie this?" Isabelle asked, struggling with clasping together the necklace.

As Alec reached for both ends of the necklace, the moonlight shone down on them like a drop of cream splattered against a dark mirror, speckled with stars.

Seconds after Alec and Isabelle arrived in the center of the scene, a flock of people from the party surrounded Isabelle, cutting her off from Alec.

A young women pranced towards him then. Up close, Alec realized she must have had faerie blood. Her hair pulled and knotted in thin, blond braids and her body dagger-like thin. She pressed her hands against the wall suddenly, one slender arm on either side of him, pinning him against the wall. "I know you," she spoke in a chillingly beautiful voice. "You're her brother!" She cackled.

"Does that amuse you?"

Her face went still, all except for a slight glint in her eyes. "You're cute," she said. "Dance with me?"

Before Alec could turn down her request, a shout rang across the pavilion.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Alec turned. It was Jace. He stopped short when he saw the girl. "Hey," he greeted, but there was no sincerity in it. The girl frowned and lowered her arms, stepping back. Jace turned his attention back to Alec. "Get ready. We're about to give the birthday girl a toast."

"Who is?"

"Me and you." Jace exclaimed. "I sent a few people over here to distract her for a bit. Come on."

Jace dragged Alec towards the center of the crowd. Alec spotted Isabelle near them when Jace decided to make his announcement. He held in his hands two glasses filled with a sapphire colored liquid and handed one to Alec.

As if on cue, someone standing near Isabelle laughed out loud and turned her head. "Now, is it true what I hear that it's a customary tradition among Nephilim to say something on behalf of the one being honored at parties such as this?"

"It's a bit too formal for birthday parties like this," Isabelle began to say. That was until Jace interrupted her.

"Actually," he started. "I have something to say…now, does everyone have a drink?" Jace rose his glass to eye level and waited a moment. "For those of you who may not know, I'm Jace, and this is Alec."

Jace nodded to Alec, who in return, instinctively raised his glass.

Alec dropped his head aside. Jace couldn't resist doing anything that wasn't unpredictable.

"And over there is Isabelle, our sister. You might think it's hard for us to be so close. But it wasn't always great having Isabelle for a sister. Yes, though she was inteferring, and criticizing in some the things we did...none of which I'd like to recall for the moment…"

There was a ripple of laughter.

"…she was our one and only sister. And we consider ourselves blessed that it was no more than that. Isabelle, who indulged in monumental sulks, in huffs, in snide remarks and monopolizing the bathroom…"

The look on her face was something of a twist between horror and slight amusement.

"…but if catastrophe should strike, if there is one thing we have learned, it's that sisters are always there, defending you. She's saved our lives more than once. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family griefs and joys. We live outside the touch of time. And to that we say, Happy Birthday, Isabelle."

Standing side by side, both Alec and Jace raised their glasses, but neither drank.

Isabelle took a sip from her glass. There was a boom of applause as Isabelle became showered with cheers. Music, which Alec hadn't realize had ceased began playing again.

"I think she enjoyed that," Alec said.

"What can I say?" Jace took the compliment none too graciously and took a sip. "I'm a natural."

Alec drank whatever cocktail was poured into his glass. It was burning-steel strong, and Alec fought back from grimacing as he swallowed more. There was a reminiscent scent of spice on his breath.

His drink was empty before he realized it.

"Hey," Jace asked suddenly. "Wasn't Magnus supposed to be here?"

"He was supposed to," Alec replied shortly. "But I guess he decided not to come. Why?"

Jace said. "Because I hear different."

"Yeah?"

"He asked me why _you_ told him not to come. He's here right now, in case you were wondering. Looking for you, as a matter of fact."

Alec straightened his neck above the crowd to find him. "Well, that's not entirely true," Alec said. "If I remember correctly, I told him to 'come if he wanted to'. I never told him he wasn't allowed in at all."

"I know the guy might seem like an eighteen year old with seven-hundred extra years of life experience, but when it comes to you, his immaturity remains indefinite."

"We had something of a fight earlier. It really was my fault," Alec explained. Suddenly, a clear, warm corner of his mind swept away. Leaning against a wall, arms crossed tightly across his chest was Magnus. "Maybe I should go apologize."

Magnus raised his head slightly when Alec neared. Their eyes locked. The two girls talking so vivaciously to him turned swiftly. One of them – Alec could hardly believe it – was the same faerie girl from before who had asked him to dance with her. Magnus, who held a flat, bored expression suddenly lifted. His arms dropped to his side and he stood forward, but his greeting was cold. "Just so you know, I only stopped by to wish Isabelle another happy three-hundred and sixty-five day journey around the sun."

"Magnus…about earlier…"

"You had a bad day," Magnus cut in casually. "Who doesn't? I've had my share of bad days."

"I shouldn't have acted the way I had."

"Hey," Magnus said. "Don't worry about it."

"Do me a favor," Alec began, "Close your eyes."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Please, just do it."

With an exasperated sign, Magnus shut his eyes. He cleared his throat and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't open them," Alec said.

"I swear on my hypocritical oath."

Taking Magnus's hand in his, Alec led him away.

"Care to tell me what we're doing?"

Alec stopped beneath the iron stairwell where he had first found Isabelle. Except, instead of heading up where Isabelle and him had stood, Alec took Magnus around to the underside of the metal stairwell, hidden behind the serrated shadows of moonlight cut through the iron bars of the narrow balcony overhead. "I wanted to take you someplace quiet," Alec said finally.

Magnus's eyes were still closed. "Now what?"

He had two more nights. Two more nights to live unless he figured something else, and so far, nothing had helped save him.

A feeling swept through him, as if a protruding thorn was lingering in his side. It tormented him. It wiped out all sense of time, destroying all recollections of a beginning and all fear of an end. Yet all he could do was stare at Magnus, who remained obliviously standing in front of him, and all Alec could think about was that none of it no longer mattered right now.

So he did the only thing he could think of, leaning forward and captured Magnus's lips with his own.

Magnus tensed for a moment, but quickly found himself wrapping his arms around Alec's waist, pulling their bodies together. He shivered as Alec's hand threaded through his hair.

The kiss escalated from sweet to passionate and Alec shifted his legs before leaning back, pulling Magnus with him. Breaking the kiss, Magnus braced his arms on either side of Alec's head, his black hair falling into his eyes as he stared down at Alec, who was gazing quietly up at him.

"You've been…drinking," Magnus said.

"So have you," Alec replied. He was panting softly, and watching him intently with warm blue eyes. His hand was still around his neck, fingers gently stroking the soft black locks near the base of his head before slowly trailing along his collarbone and down his arm.

Magnus stopped thinking, dipping his head to kiss Alec, their tongues intertwining. Alec's hands ran up Magnus's shirt, feeling Magnus's defined abdominal muscles tense at the touch.

Alec was pressed against the wall behind him. Magnus was straddling him now, tugging at the bottom of Alec's shirt. Alec allowed him to pull it off and leaned his head back as Magnus began to place feather light kisses along the hollow of his neck.

Magnus suddenly stood up, pulling a confused Alec to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Alec said, thickly.

"Something is bothering you," Magnus said, he stepped away. "This isn't like you. You'd seriously let me take advantage of you."

"I wouldn't care."

Alec was snatched by the collar of his coat, and was shoved into the building behind him.

Magnus grit his teeth. He rolled his fingers into a fist, and a clenched sigh escaped his throat. "Don't ever say that again," he said tightly. "What's gotten into you?"

Their eyes locked, and for a while, neither said anything to the other. Eventually, Magnus dropped his arms to his side.

"Never mind what's gotten into me," Alec told him.

"So now you can't ever see me for more than ten minutes at a time? A moment ago, you couldn't get your hands off me. It's like you don't have time for anyone anymore."

Alec glanced sideways, breaking their gaze. "Look, just go."

"Forget it. I've had enough of this," Magnus said, walking away.

His mind was whirling. With a hesitant sigh, Alec wiped some sweat from his brow and stepped forward. He about to go around the corner after Magnus when suddenly, he was brought to a stop.

His blood ran cold. It felt like a weight was crushing down on his bones, and his vision clouded, as if his eyes were squinting through frosted glass. He blindly stumbled forward, like he was treading on broken glass, and slipped. He reached forward, gripping the metal railings overhead.

Someone was calling his name then.

He cursed, clenching his jaw. He couldn't show himself like this. Groaning, Alec slipped out from behind the stairwell the minute he was certain Magnus was a good distance away from the pavilion. He threw his shirt back on. It took everything inside of him to maintain such a calm, restful expression despite the spasms of pain that plagued his frame.

He rounded the corner then, shocked to see it was Clary who was looking for him. Jace was standing near her. His eyebrow raised slightly when he saw him come around the corner.

Shuddering, Alec bit his lip in hopes to quell another threatening wave of illness.

"Alec!" Clary greeted with a light-heartedness that sounded forced. "How are you feeling?"

Alec forced an equally light-hearted smile and turned to face her. "Not too bad," he lied. Suddenly, he noticed the small package wrapped and tucked beneath her right arm. "What's that?"

"Oh. I got something for your sister. Have you seen her?"

Alec raised an eyebrow. "She might be in the house. I don't think she's feeling all that well tonight."

"You're sweating," Jace noted. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing," Alec replied hastily.

"Nobody sweats in fifty degree weather doing 'nothing'."

A frown pulled at Clary's lips. She looked uncertainly up at Jace, and then switched her gaze to Alec. "You look tired," Clary said quietly.

"Doing what?" Jace asked, a smirk crossing his face.

Alec ignored him and raked his fingers back through his hair. He found it strange he couldn't hold a grip any longer. His body was becoming more and more numb.

"Clary," Alec said. His words were slurring, and he cleared his throat softly. "I'll take you to see Izzy, if you want."

"…oh, okay," Clary said, as if her mind had drifted shortly. "Sorry, I mean, yes," she said. "Thanks."

Jace looked at Clary, then Alec, Clary, then switched his attention back to Alec again. He rubbed the back of his neck and hung his arm against his side. He didn't say anything.

Clary turned to Jace. "We won't be long," she assured him. "I'll be right back."

Jace nodded. "That's fine," he said, but there was a crack of annoyance in his voice.

"Come on, Clary," Alec said, walking away with her. He realized that Jace was fully aware something was happening that he didn't know about, and it bothered him. But when he glanced over his shoulder, Jace was already gone.

Once Alec opened the front door to his house, he let Clary walk in first, and he shut the door behind him.

A tall, silver lamp shone in the corner of the foyer. It was the only source of light in the house. The ceiling swept in a high arch overhead. A side table covered with crimson and gold silk was nearby, set against the wall.

Except for Clary and him, the place seemed completely empty.

His composure shattered then.

He groped desperately across the edge of the table until at last his haphazard path had lead him to the bathroom where he quickly gagged and spat into the sink.

Shuddering, Alec bit his lip in hopes to quell another threatening wave of illness just before Clary walked in.

Alec ran the faucet water and washed his mouth.

"I knew you weren't feeling well," was all Clary said.

"I'm all right," Alec said weakly. "I just think all the excitement has taken a toll on my strength."

"You and I both know that's not the whole story," she said, concerned. "What did Magnus say when he saw you?"

"He still doesn't know," Alec replied.

At that moment, Isabelle walked past. "Who doesn't know what?" she asked.

Both he and Clary whirled around. Clary's package held tightly under her arm. Alec's mouth went dry. "Izzy, we were just looking for you."

Clary held out her package at that moment. "I was trying to find you," she explained quickly. "To wish you 'Happy Birthday'."

Isabelle accepted the gift, but her expression was oddly still. "Thank you." She was staring at her brother. "You look ill."

"Just a little," Alec convinced her. "I just need some rest."

Isabelle cast a glance towards Clary. "I think you better leave."

Her eyes widened. She stared at Isabelle, then looked to Alec. Then without a word, Clary coldly brushed shoulders with Isabelle as she strode past. The door slammed shut behind her.


	4. Ashes to Ashes

Stolen Wings

* * *

_"Light, when suddenly let in, dazzles and hurts and almost blinds us: but this soon passes away, and it seems to become the only element we can exist in." - Augustus William Hare and Julius Charles Hare_

* * *

An oval mirror hung above the sink. The copper rim tarnished by a deep, earthy rust. Alec shut his eyes briefly, and opened them again. He wasn't imagining it. It was like looking at blurry snapshots of himself as if the film had been loose inside the camera. He closed his eyes a second time, and when he opened them, his vision had cleared.

"Do you mind explaining what that was all about?" Isabelle demanded.

Alec gripped the edges of the sink and looked down, avoiding looking directly at Isabelle.

"I mean with you and Clary," Isabelle said. "And while you're at it, you can tell me why you look whiter than the bathroom walls…were you throwing up in here?"

"Yeah," Alec said. "But I'm fine now."

Isabelle swore sharply. She shook her long hair back so it was pulled back from her face and drew her fingers across her scalp. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

Alec finally spoke. Isabelle was watching him. Her eyes widened when Alec turned to face her. "I didn't want you to find out like this," Alec told her.

Those words kept echoing through his ears, sending an onset of burdening jolts through his exhausted body. His heart was pounding, and the longer he stared at his sister, who was like a stranger now staring blankly back at him, the more his heart threatened to stop still in his chest.

"_There's something I never told you."_ Alec wanted to say. "_I said I couldn't remember what had happened…well I lied. Because I did remember everything about that night."_ However, he swallowed those words into his throat, and something else spilled forth instead.

"I hate waiting like this," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Isabelle's voice was course. She drew her hand over her chest and wrapped the Fenix necklace between her fingers.

The world was whispering to him to give up. Should he tell her he was going to die in two days and there was nothing he could do about it – at least, nothing he was willing to give up – or was he going to wear blinders again, and live with the shadow in the corner of his mind, pretending not to notice he was hurting Isabelle, waiting for the end to come?

"Can I ask you something?" Alec said.

Isabelle nodded.

"If there was something you had to do, and you couldn't do it…what would you do?"

For a moment, Isabelle didn't say anything. She chewed the corner of her lip and threw her head back. The lids of her eyes quivered, and for a moment, it looked as if she were fighting back from either screaming out in frustration, or crying. "I suppose you can't do anything else," she finally said. A sigh released through her lips. She pressed her lips together and drew her fingers over her mouth. "I wish you would tell me what was bothering you."

Alec stepped forward. He was close enough he could wrap his hand over her shoulder, but he didn't. "…do you really want to know?"

"I do."

"Then you're going to have to trust me when I say things are going to work out," Alec told her. "Can you do that?"

"Alec…,"

"I wouldn't be asking this if I wasn't absolutely sure this was going to turn out okay," Alec said. He felt lightheaded, but he convinced himself it _had_ to turn out all right, despite the fact that now he was holding on to more doubt than hope. At least it seemed the onset he suddenly endured from the poison in his system was over. "And I'm sorry about tonight…I got carried away."

"Well, just get some sleep," Isabelle said finally. "Because I have a vague idea of what's happened here tonight. And I promise in the morning when your head clears up, I won't tell mom and dad that you were drunker than a shithouse rat tonight."

"That's not...Izzy, wait."

But she stormed off towards her room. Alec watched her leave. He heard her slam the door to her bedroom, and then it was quiet. All he could hear was the faint, festive music outside and the muffled voices coming through the walls. He wanted to scream, but words didn't come out of his cracked lips. Instead, he tightened them. He was going crazy. He couldn't think, and he needed to think, and more than anything, he needed to know what to do next.

And that was when the idea struck him.

If it was the Queen of the Seelie Court who had cursed that water nymph to the river, she more than anyone else would know how to help.

That is, if she would be willing. It wasn't as if Alec had much left to lose at this point.

Alec never made it back outside, nor even to his room for that matter. He collapsed against the nearest sofa in the parlor, tired and quiet like a swan who had his wings caught in a trap too long. Inevitably, sleep claimed him.

***

Pale, cool sunlight crept through the near window. Alec groaned and rolled over, surprised to find himself lying over linen sheets. He was in his room. He pulled himself up and dragged his legs over the siding. His bare feet touched the lacquered, wooden floor beneath him. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before, sweat-ridden and plastered to his skin. Pulling a fresh towel from the closet, he made his way toward the shower.

His hair was dripping wet with cold water when he stepped out. Quickly drying his hair, he ruffled the towel through his hair and dragged the towel over his face. When the towel fell back across his arm, he discovered standing in front of him was the one person Alec had been hoping to avoid since last night.

"Thought that might be you," was all Jace said. He leaned against the wall opposite Alec, arms folded gently across his chest. "From what I could tell last night, you had quite some evening."

"Was it obvious?"

"I gathered from a few things, one of which was finding you crashed on the sofa in the living room," Jace said. "I figured your room would be a less likely place to be woken up the next morning."

"…thanks," Alec muttered. Then it was Jace who had carried him to his room last night. He wondered where Isabelle was. "How was the party?"

"Fine. I did have an interesting conversation with a certain warlock, in case it struck your interest. He left the party early."

"Why?" Alec glanced up. "What did he say?"

"Not much. All he said was that he regretted coming."

"I don't know why he'd say something like that," Alec said. He looked away when at that moment, but Jace called back to him.

"Come downstairs when you're ready," he said. "We're heading back to the Institute later. Received some notices about some possible demonic activity happening in downtown Brooklyn outside the East River. We were going to check it out."

"Give me a second. I'll be right there," Alec told him. "By the way, have you seen Isabelle?"

"Yeah, she's downstairs. I tried to talk her out of it, but wanted to cook something for all of us. It looks like moldy bread thought Isabelle insists it's something else. Your mom is giving her a hand, but I swear that food isn't meant to be taken internally. I say we get a bite to eat once we're back at the Institute."

Alec agreed, but as soon as he turned to walk away, he swore. They were going to have to spend most of today investigating the possibility of a demonic presence when he really should be figuring out a way to meet with the Queen. Alec shook his head. It didn't matter. Tonight he would go to her, regardless of the consequences.

***

The sky was gray and streaked with heavy clouds when they arrived outside the East River. Their sensor led them to an abandoned warehouse.

It reeked of rotting flesh inside. A strange clicking was coming from Jace's sensor. When he removed the device from his pocket, the lines in his forehead creased. The sensor had acted as if it had detected a demon, but now it was dead. Jace withdrew one of his seraph blades. A faint glow radiated from the tip.

Alec ran his fingers across the quiver strapped across his back. He reached for an arrow and placed it at the ready against the strings of his bow.

A piece of metal snapped behind them.

All three of them whirled around. Standing in front of them was a tall, lanky man, dressed in a black suit and red tie. His arms dangled stiffly at his side. He stared back at them with hollow eyes, expressionless.

"This isn't right," Alec muttered under his breath so only Isabelle and Jace could hear. "Something's wrong."

The man's lips curled back, and suddenly, a horrible scream filled Alec's head. Sickening images swarmed his mind then, as clear as film…he saw Isabelle's mutilated body strewn across the floor, Jace's body lying next to hers, clothes shredded by wounds and deep cuts. A wave of nausea overcame him. He immediately pulled back on the bow and blindly shot an arrow into the distance.

With blinding agility, the man slinked back, dodging the shot.

Alec shook his head, wiping the flooding images out of his head. He looked down now, seeing Isabelle fallen to her knees, palms pressed to the ground. Her arms were shaking.

Before they had time to move, the man had appeared in front of them. He stared directly at Alec, locking eyes with him.

Then Jace ran forward, slashing his seraph blade across the man's neck, but with a stealth twist of his head, the man dodged the path of the blade. He stepped aside as Jace stepped forward, and grabbing his arm and pressing his palm to Jace's chest, flung him with unnatural strength over his back.

With a bone shattering crack, Jace landed a considerable distance against a stack of cold, cement bricks.

Isabelle was on her feet now. She flicked her whip so it wrapped around the demon's ankles. Tightening her grip, she pulled. The man was knocked off his feet to the ground.

"What's a Seere demon doing here?" Isabelle gasped. They were illusionist demons that could fill images of anything into your head. Alec had no doubt the faulty sensor reading from before was due to the demon concealing the device from them.

Alec darted his eyes towards Jace. He hadn't yet moved. "Jace!" he shouted.

"Alec," Isabelle said desperatately. "It's getting up."

The demon snarled and hissed. Then it lunged at Isabelle's neck, squeezing its hands around her throat. She dropped the whip and struggled. The collar of her sweater was torn down her chest, and suddenly, the demon scrambled off her. It swung its hand back violently as if it were burning.

It had touched the Fenix Necklace. The chain had snapped in two, the crystal now lying a few feet from her.

Pulling out an arrow, Alec shot it into the demon's chest. It disappeared into an inky stain, melting away into the cracks in the ground. Alec stared in a daze, then quickly snapped his attention towards Isabelle. He knelt beside her.

"I'm fine," she insisted, gathering herself to her feet. "Jace…is he all right?"

Alec hurried towards him. There was bruising around his eyes. Blood was draining from his ears. He shakily gripped his stele and began carving iratze runes into his skin.

The bruising seemed to fade, and the blood dried. Jace was suddenly awake, but he didn't move. He didn't look at Alec, but stared up at the ceiling. "Is it gone?"

"The demon? Yeah."

"Did you kill it?"

Alec nodded faintly, and Jace chuckled. "I can't believe it." He squinted slightly.

"Well…when you put it like _that_," Alec said, rising to his defense.

"Hey," Jace said seriously. He turned his face towards Alec. While his eyes were normally a dark, gold color, he noticed his eyes were now considerably paler, like milk spilled over amber ice. "I know you're there...so where are you?"

Alec frowned. "Are you kidding?" He reached forward and touched Jace on his shoulder to let him know he was nearby. "I'm right here."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," Jace muttered through a scratchy throat. He clenched his fists. His body shook as he turned his head away. "Because I can't see a single, goddamned thing."

* * *

_A/N:_ _Thank you all for reading. An extra thanks to everyone who has been prodding me to update. The encouragement was appreciated._

_A few personal thoughts for some of my reviewers:_

_hi – thank you!! :]_

_TheLadyPendragon – aww, thank you so much! I just wanted to let you know I wish Alec would tell everyone, especially Magnus! Actually, I was seriously debating if I wanted Alec to tell Isabelle everything this chapter, but then what I had planned for later wouldn't work…but I promise the ending will be well worth it. Thanks for reading!_

_Awww… - Thanks and I hope this chapter didn't disappoint._

_Meg89 – Wow. You're reviews are too kind and you write them with so much thought! Thank you!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_.ixos. – thank you so much!!!_

_BlackFyre94 – thank you!!!_

_Silverwitch07 – Seriously, your reviews always make me smile. Thank you so much! You've always been so encouraging!_

_Auphora66 – thank you so much!_

_wintersilk – thank you!_

_tennisfreak – thank you!_

_lynxspanther – aww, thanks!! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! :)_

_m. maberry – I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so far! You are so sweet! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Thank you to everyone else who has been reading so far! Unfortunately, the next update may not come for a while. With school starting soon, I won't have time to be writing very often. But by no means will I quit with this story!! I didn't mean to clutter the end of this chapter with so many appreciations to different readers, so I'm sorry for that. But I just wanted to take an extra bit of writing space to let everyone know how much I love hearing from you!_

_I will try to update again as soon as I can!_

_Oh, and please review!_


End file.
